Safe and Sound
by xxdarienchibaloverxx
Summary: Song-ficish. Rated T just in case. Sasuke POV: I had to do this for her. She was the only medic nin that could help us now. I left her once, this time I'll keep her Safe and Sound.


Hey guys!I know I shouldn't have written another story while I still haven't updated the other one hehe but this one hit me really fast as I was listening to this song and I had to write it. It's a little different than what originally came to me but I love it nonetheless. It's a bit dark though just as a warning. I think this will be a one-shot unless I can find a good sequel song. Suggestions are welcome :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (T-T) or the song "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift from the soundtrack of the Hunger Games.

* * *

"RUN SAKURA! RUN!"

We ran across the now flaming village. What had started out as a peaceful day had now come to a disaster in matter of hours. Flaming debris fell around us bathing us in the eerie glow of the fallen village. Some flaming pieces only missed us by inches as we ran out of the village and into the forest where we had our secret home.

The day had started out wonderfully; I had woken up next to Sakura, the sun shining on her face. She looked so peaceful…bathed in the soft glow, next to me of all places. I couldn't believe that I had been able to hold on to her after everything. I slowly pushed the hair out of her face and stroked her cheek. She woke up and gave me a smile that only made it seem more impossible.

-SafeandSound-

"Good morning, Sasuke."

"Hn. Morning."

She only laughed and hugged me before getting out of bed. She had a day off from the hospital and I had planned the whole day to be with her. Naruto wouldn't send off to any missions saying that "Sakura-chan" could use the day to be with me after having a strange set of deaths at the hospital. I didn't pay too much attention to the strange occurrences today. I only worried a bit because Sakura had to deal with a disease that seemed to ravage the village. No one could really tell where it was coming from, only that once you got it behavior began to change and you seemed off after the illness. Sakura had been working on it for days and could only find that it was transmitted through some kind of bite, not through air. This only caused her to be more worried since no one really knew what transferred the disease. I pushed this out of my head and went to join her in the kitchen.

She had her pajamas still on, a red tank top with some dark blue shorts that she had stolen from me when we first starting dating. She had a white apron around her waist and she was at the stove with breakfast almost done. Today was her turn to make breakfast so she made some blueberry pancakes and some tomato slices on my plate, oranges on her's.

"Sasuke…you know I love you right?"

I looked up, startled at her sudden confession. I nodded and only stared at her emerald green eyes that suddenly seemed to water up.

"Sasuke…I need you to please talk…I have something important and I need you to listen and respond…okay?"

"Okay."

"Sasuke…I have a bad feeling today…"

I could only stare at her with a sudden feeling of anxiety.

"What kind of a bad feeling?"

"…The same one I got when you left…"

I could only stare with a gut retching feeling at the pit of my stomach now. She had only had those feelings a few times after I had returned, once had been when we almost lost Naruto during a battle with the Akatsuki so I knew something would happen.

"Do you know what it might be?"

"I'm not sure but it might have to do with that illness that many seem to be getting…I told Naruto about it yesterday…I told him that he needed to have an evacuation plan ready for himself and anyone that he would be able to get out…He didn't want to but I was able to convince him to do it…and…I'm scared Sasuke…I'm scared of loosing you again."

"You won't lose me Sakura, I'll always be with you."

"Thank you."

I could only worry now, what would happen now that Sakura had told me. I could only go on with the plan and hope nothing would happen that would cause everything to turn to disaster.

-SafeandSound-

We arrived at a field that was near the village but closed off by some forest and a ring of cherry blossom trees that were in bloom that day. They were falling around the field and made it seem like a pink carpet on the floor.

Sakura had packed a picnic for us to eat and I had brought a guitar, planning to sing her the song that she loved in order to calm her, and myself, down.

She then spread out the blanket that she had brought. On the corner an Uchiha flag had been sewn on by Sakura in order for her to have something that reminded her she was with me. She put the basket in the middle and began to take out the food out. She spread out all our favorites, strawberries, tomatoes, sandwiches, lemon cake, cheese cake, and few other meals. I could only wonder if she packed these because of her horrid feeling.

We began to eat the food with the cherry blossoms falling all around us and the wind rustling the trees so we had a peaceful meal. Afterwards, we laid down next to each other with her head on my shoulder staring at the clouds as we had done whenever we wanted to calm down and just feel the other near us. Suddenly she got up and turned towards me.

"Can you play my song now? I feel I need to hear it before I feel calmer."

"Sure."

I went to get my guitar out of its case where I had placed it at the base of a sakura tree where we had put our names together. She had never done it before so we decided that there were always firsts. I had opened the case and taken out the guitar. I tuned my guitar and played a bit in order to get used to the strings. I always played some to warm up and remind my calloused fingers of the feel of the strings that had comforted me in the past.

Then I turned to Sakura and I could only let out one of my rare smiles. She was sitting with her legs to one side, wearing my jacket that had the Uchiha insignia on the sleeve and the back. It only reminded me of what I had planned for her later, feeling inside my pants pocket and only smiling at her. Then I started her song:

**I remember tears streaming down your face **

**When I said I'd never let you go**

**When all those shadows almost killed your light**

**I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"**

**But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.**

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is going down**

**You'll be all right **

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

Suddenly a scream was heard in the direction of the village. We looked at each other and we knew what to do. I had propped my guitar against our Sakura tree and we left our blanket in the clearing, we wouldn't have though, if we knew we weren't going to come back.

We had run to the village and we couldn't believe what was happening. The village, in a matter of a few hours, had gone up in flames with people running everywhere. For some reason the village was almost deathly quiet with only the sound of burning wood. Suddenly we heard footsteps behind us and as we turned around we could only open our mouths in horror.

Most of the village it seemed had appeared from nowhere with the most horrifying aura around them. They seemed to have completely red eyes with pitch black soulless eyes. There face gaunt and pale, with dark circles under their eyes and thin bodies. They reached out for us with their hands that seemed to transform into claws.

"The disease…this is the final stage…this is what happens when it reaches its final stage…"

I could only stare ahead, seeming to hear Sakura's voice more clearly than anything. Suddenly they lunged for us and it was only reflex that allowed me to grab Sakura and jump with her to the roof of a nearby building. But the building was soon on fire and we had to keep jumping. As I look behind us I could only stare in horror.

They were jumping on the roofs right behind us.

I could only yell at Sakura, who I had pushed in front of me.

"RUN SAKURA! RUN!"

-SafeandSound-

We ran in different direction, only losing some of the infected as we kept going and switched routes. Some only had short attention spans so we lost them as time went on. Finally, we were able to lose all of them by the time we got to the forest. The whole village was contained so if something like this ever did happen, the surviving could leave and the infected would remain trapped. However, I was sure we were stuck inside with the infected. Neither of us knew where the jutsu's perimeter was so we had to either keep running or hide until we could find. We were running out of energy so we fled into the forest and we went to hide in our hidden house we would catch our breath until we could run again.

We open the door and close it shut, holding it with a strong reinforcement in order to keep the infected out if only for a while.

Sakura collapses on the floor, staring blankly at the closed curtains of the hidout.

"I couldn't do anything…those were the people I was treating…I couldn't find the cure fast enough…"

I went next to her and I held her close. I could feel the tears soaking through my shirt and her hands clutching desperately to me.

"You did what you knew how to do…If you couldn't find it by now then this must have occurred for a reason. You did your best."

She didn't respond. I knew that if she did she would have yelled at me to say that her best wasn't enough so I didn't press the issue. She seemed almost swallowed up by despair.

So I did the only thing I could do at that time…sing.

**I remember tears streaming down your face **

**When I said I'd never let you go**

**When all those shadows almost killed your light**

Suddenly the door started pounding and I could hear the yelling of those infected trying to get in. I looked down at Sakura and I knew what I had to do. I slowly pried her hands off me and I looked at her emerald green eyes, forever engrained in my memory.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

"No… Don't leave me alone"

**I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"**

**But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.**

"I have to Sakura. One of us needs to get out to tell someone about these infected. I'm not a medical ninja so I would be no use to those outside. But you…you've gotten stronger and you know more about this than I could ever understand. It has to be you."

"Please Sasuke! I know we can both get out! There's a way! I know there is! Let's just think-"

"NO SAKURA! There is no more time. You can hear them right outside. Please just let me do this."

Only tears ran down her face as I said this so before she could say anything I kissed her. I poured out all the hopes, dreams, and emotions that I would never have been able to tell her.

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is going down**

**You'll be all right **

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

"I'll never leave you…I'll always be with you. Now, close your eyes. I want this to be our best memory. Don't look out the window okay? Just remember our song, even though the music's gone, just listen and you'll hear me with you…"

**Don't you dare look out your window**

**Darling everything on fire**

**The war outside that door keeps raging on**

**Curl up to this lullaby**

**Even when the music's gone**

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is going down**

**You'll be all right **

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

I left her one last time and before I left I slipped something in her hand.

"I love you Sakura."

I quickly snuck out to lure the infected off somewhere. I couldn't let them get near Sakura, probably our last hope to the village. Never her…

Or what she carried inside her…

**Just close your eyes**

Slowly Sakura opened her eyes.

**You'll be alright**

She didn't see Sasuke, so she wept silently. He was leading them away from her and their child. She wouldn't let his efforts be in vain. She opened her hand and she gasped.

**Come morning light**

She could only continue to cry at what shone in her hand from the sun.

She held the ring that Sasuke had slipped into her hand.

Engrave on the outside:

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

* * *

So what do you think? I would love it if you guys could please tell me what you think about this. This is a bit sudden also because I'm graduating this year from high school. (Now ya'll have an idea on how old I am haha) and I'm not going to have time to write anything because I'm gonna be busy all vacation and then I'm off to CSUN in the fall Can't believe it so I wanted to write something before I really can't write anything. Please as a graduation present could you guys review? Thank you and love you all! You guys make Fanfiction!


End file.
